


Potter's Powers of Persuasion

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter always gets his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter's Powers of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry100's Challenge Prompt : 353-Simply Irresistible

There had been very few times in his thirty-eight years of life in which he had found himself completely and irrevocably shocked into a paralyzed state. The how or why was unimportant, it was happening, and he direly needed to take action.

 

‘Mr. Potter, I demand you cease this lewd display and return to your dormitory at once’ was what he wished to say, but ‘P-Harry. Wha...’ was closer to the mark.

 

“Severus,” Harry purred wantonly with a lazy smile. 

 

Then Potter kissed him and Severus wondered how he thought he could resist this beautiful creature. Harry was simply irresistible.


End file.
